Sword Dancing with the Past
by Dobby123
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi went through everyday life like usual, but one day while the two felt more lonlier then usual something unexpected happen. Iruka was practing his sword dancing while Kakashi was watching and a black hole came and... You have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where the hell am I? Iruka woke up to find himself in an empty field. He scratched his cheeks to only there was no scar. The hell Iruka ran to a nearby lake and almost screamed. He was a kid ten again. What happen? How did I end up here? Iruka mentally slapped himself. Wait it has to be a genjutsu. He made the necessary hand sign and said, "Release". Iruka almost whimpered. No. No. This can't be happening. What the hell? How did this happen?

Iruka sat by the edge of the water and thought about today, yesterday, whatever day event.

_**Flashback**_

_**Iruka groaned at this rate these kids would be lucky enough to get a position as gate watchers. Iruka smirked at the thought, then he lost the humor in it. Iruka looked at his closet and he could visualize everything in it especially his sword. Nobody except the third knows he can use a special weapon call the Star Sword. Judging by the name it's a very unique sword and only a few people can use. That's why when he was a Genin everybody that meaning just him and the merchant was surprised he can use it. He got it for free too. Everyday Iruka practice with the sword until he was the sword and the sword was him. **_

_**Iruka haven't practice with his sword or what the third like to say sword dancing. Iruka was unusually graceful with his moves. Sure when you think it about sword fighting is graceful. But nobody can move the way he does. **_

_**On the field that nobody ever visit because of the Kyubbi attack, Iruka dance. He dances with his heart, soul, and body. He laughs, he cried, he felt anger, as well as pain, and loneliness. Iruka dance and dance and he never notice that his sword was glowing and the ground started to open up under him. And before he knew it he was gone.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

Iruka moaned as he fell back on the grass, 'What am I going to do?' I'm a kid again and damn. A thought occurred to him. How old was he? He looked at his reflection in the lake. He could be ten or eleven. Iruka jumped on a tree and thought against it. If he's ten or eleven then he's still in the academy. And if that time past then he's eleven.

His theory was correct, except Konoha didn't look as though it got hit so hard. Businesses were running, but it was slow. People still look upset, but they were trying to be brave for the children. Iruka sigh, he tried to go over the day. He found a calendar and read the date. Three weeks after the Kyubbi attack, so it's November. Plus he was still in school which mean for the past two weeks he has been slacking off by being the class clown.

Iruka was late and he needs to get to class.  
"Iruka, you're late," Iruka actually laugh. Who would've thought he would be scolded again.

"Sorry Shibai-sensei, I've seen to lost track of time," Literally.

The teacher stuttered and the day went on. During the time Iruka wonder about what he should do. Should he tell the Hokage? Maybe he should see if anybody is acting any different from what he was and take it from there. Unfortunately, the person he was looking for turned out to be underground. And just like Iruka, he wasn't taking it well.

………………………………………………………………………

Well, with Kakashi you can never tell. Kakashi stared at a medical ANBU. He stared and stared, until the medic had the nerves to ask. Poor thing was barely able to keep the tremble out of his voice.

"Hatake-sama is everything alright?" Kakashi grunted which might have been the wrong thing to do since his chest was on fire. The hell?

"What happen?" He was asking himself that, but the medic answer part of his question.

"You took a blow to the chest and you were out for a couple of days. Lucky you were hit below the lungs." Otherwise was left in the air.

"Kakashi remember that mission except he was still walking after it. At least the mission was successful. But what he wanted to know was how he got here.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi was at the stone again. It seems that the only place he was spending time with was the memorial stone. The kids were all gone and he wasn't needed. He honestly considers going back into the ANBU. It'll keep him out of the village. **_

_**Kakashi decide to take a stroll in the one of the fields. Maybe the one nobody ever goes to because of the reminder of the Kyubbi attack. **_

_**Swish. Kakashi heard something and thought he was alone. Swoosh. Tap. Kakashi went to the direction of the noise and saw an angel dancing alone. The glistened in the sunlight and its holder dance and twirled, yet struck out and around. **_

_**The dance was beautiful and odd and Kakashi didn't notice a black hole forming up under him. Kakashi realize who it was and called out, but he was gone.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Okay so that all he remember and Iruka was there when it happen. Oh gods what day is it. Judging from his hands and his attire he was an ANBU and he was thirteen. He got up and wince he took his mask and left the room.

"Hound-sama," it was Rat and he looked uninjured. He was glad. "I reported to the Hokage about what happen and told Hokage-sama about the mission. So please rest." Kakashi nodded, and went home.

Kakashi flopped on his bed and thought, 'Iruka had to be here. I know it. He's younger then me and he have yet to become a genin, so he's at the academy.' That where I should be at.

………………………………………………………………………

"Don't fall in Iruka," Mizuki was mocking me. At this point I would fall into the river, but I didn't I concentrated on my balancing, and walked slowly on the semi-moving logs. Iruka was still getting used to his younger body. For some reason he came to this time with the same power he develop over the years.

So Iruka had to push back a lot of chakra to achieve his youth strength. Which, might he add that it's extremely difficult as he not trying to overload his chakra paths.

Everybody was disappointed as Iruka didn't play village idiot. Iruka was unusually quite and that was weird.

Class was dismissed and Iruka was the last to leave. The teacher called to him.

"Not that I'm happy that you behave today, but can I count on you to behave tomorrow?"

Iruka bowed and said, "Of course sensei." And he left making the teacher uneasy as he went to the Hokage with his weekly reports.

........

Iruka felt empty not that hungry empty that emptiness of not seeing his parents. This is the second time except he wasn't there to see there to see them as he got dragged away and here he is now at the monument. He always shed his tears here as he now knew that Mizuki was enjoying his pain and suffering. He wasn't going to let him win.  
"Mizuki I know you're there so come out," Mizuki came out trying to look embarrass and sad.

"I'm sorry," Iruka interrupt his lies.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Mizuki was caught of guard, "Wha- ?"

"Did you enjoy watching me cry? Did you enjoy my misery? I bet you did, but I'm not going to let you get the satisfactory out of my pain, so instead you're going to share some of yours." Iruka did a series of hand signs and genjutsu and made Mizuki spill.

Mizuki went into the time where his own parents didn't except him. He could seem to make friends and he was envious of Iruka who seemed to be accepted by everyone. He thought it wasn't fair. He thought that, maybe if he got close enough to you, nobody would suspect him of breaking him because they were such good friends.

Iruka couldn't believe it, but that backstabbing son of a bitch was actually jealous of him and wanted to rule over Iruka. He kinda of felt sorry for the boy and sent him home still under the genjutsu.

"Kakashi I know you're up there."

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was to say the least surprised when he found Iruka in his spot, with another kid? Why did that sent Kakashi nerves on edge? Well that's because the other kid was Mizuki. Kakashi listened in on their conversation and this will hopeful tell him whether Iruka is with him or not.

……..

After listening to that painful sob story Mizuki finally left up under that genjutsu.

"Kakashi," he heard Iruka said. "I know you're up there."

Kakashi walked up to Iruka. "Good to know that you're here. Now can you explain what happen?"

Iruka just shrug nonchalantly and simply stated, "I would if I could, but I don't know what happen either."

With that they silently panic to themselves.

**Well here's another time fic between Kakashi and Iruka. Though I'm not sure whether this should be romance or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind felt even more uncomfortable on their skin. Iruka felt faint and Kakashi felt nauseated but that was perfectly normally, was it? Come on the two of them got warped in the past with no way out and now the two have a decision between telling the Hokage or being labeled as mentally unstable. It was obvious what they were going to do. Keep there mouth shut. It's not like they were in a book and things came out to where they were going to get helped. Things seemed, no, was a lot different and they can't mess around with something they can't handled.

But nothing besides a sudden shift in misdirection can't be handled up on. As long as they try not changing anything everything should be just find right?

Kakashi P.O.V

"It would be stupid of me to say not to mess with anything, would it?" Kakashi looked at the monument and frowned.

Iruka sighed, "Yes it would be very stupid as you can see we already changed a lot of things."

Kakashi was a little slow and that made things a little scary, "What did we change?"

Iruka shot him an incredulous look and ask what you mean by, but Iruka was stopped cold at the sight of blood on Kakashi shirt. He muttered a stream of curses before he teleported at the Kakashi older apartment.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka was furious to the point he wasn't even listening to excuses.

"How can you be so stupid?" Iruka wasn't even gentle as he pulled out the rip stitches. "Look at yourself, a hole in your chest. Honestly Kakashi are you on a self-destruct path?" Iruka started to redo the stitches since Kakashi refused to go under while he done them. So Kakashi suffer the abuse of a needle and Iruka tongue lash.

"I'm sorry," Iruka stopped dead. He never heard Kakashi apologize so quickly and sincerely.

Iruka smiled, "Its okay. Just be more careful next time."

……………………………………………………………………....

Iruka spent the night over at Kakashi. Lucky for them he wasn't called away otherwise they would have a hard time explaining why an eleven year old boy is in bed with a thirteen year old ANBU, with little to no clothing. Iruka looked at Kakashi sleeping figure and wondered if he ever slept this peacefully before. Probably not since he really out, since he didn't hear Iruka move.

Iruka raided the refrigerator until he found something he wanted to cook. He fired up the stove and got to work.

……..

Iruka was so into his cooking that he didn't realize somebody other then he and Kakashi wasn't alone anymore till he saw a shadow. Iruka screamed and threw the kitchen knife with a deadly precision. His target was hit and he went down cursing. Kakashi came in with an amuse look seeing as Iruka wasn't even done. Iruka was the one to kill if he had a chance or leave somebody paralyze so no surprise there.

"Iruka it's okay. It's just my partner, Rat. Rat, Iruka, Iruka, Rat, now shake hands and make up." Oh yeah that seem to be the key word since Iruka had started bandaging Rat up.

Kakashi P.O.V

It took everything for Kakashi not to laugh, but his amusement wasn't so easy to cover.

"Rat can I ask why you're here," Kakashi turned off the oven so nothing would get burned.

"After I realizes that you wasn't in your room at the headquarters. I went to go look for you, because I was afraid you would pop your stitches again."

"Too late." Iruka muttered.

"Then I was called in to find a kid, because he didn't go home last night." Rat said he felt annoyed he had to find a runt. Kids wasn't exactly his favorite people.

"So this kid you're looking for," Kakashi prompted. He already had a feeling at who it was.

"Umino Iruka," Rat looked at the kid.

"Well you found me so I guess you can tell the Hokage," Rat nodded and he was about to leave when Iruka ask him not to mention what happen. "Too many questions will be asked."

Rat nodded once and disappeared.

"So," Iruka said. "What are we going to do?"

Kakashi shrug and back to square one.

Iruka P.O.V

This is so not helping we can't be on square one forever. He turned the stove back on.

"Well we were sent back to the past and now we're stuck." Iruka stated the obvious. "We can't tell the Hokage since he most likely won't believe us. He wouldn't would he?"

"I don't know."

"We have to tell someone," Iruka insisted.  
"We have to tell, but he might end up telling everybody who might be in contact with us for a very long time. So I don't think we should tell him."

"Then how are we going to explain the change in us?" He asked.

"We don't."

Iruka was confused.

"We're just going to try and act as normal as we can. Rat is good on his words at being quiet. And I assume he think you ask him to stay quite because of us. However he's going to be watching us, so no funny 'business' will happen." Kakashi said rolling his visible eye.

Iruka laugh, "Well why don't I go back to the orphanage and change clothes so it won't be weird."

Kakashi nodded, "Though we need a cover story for why you were here. Rat no doubt told the Hokage that you were with me."

Iruka nodded and set the food on the table. He sighs and thought things just keep getting better and better.

……………………………………………………………………....

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi flopped on his bed and growled as he remembered he was supposed to be at the office in ten minutes. It appeared that Rat did tell the Hokage where Iruka was at and now the Hokage was furious.

Kakashi went over the story one more:

Iruka and Kakashi met at the Monument one day while he was on break. The two shared a few words, but that was about it.

When you think about, it's not much of a story, but it is. It's not exactly uncommon to meet someone at the monument. His alibi can be matched up because of the days that he goes which is everyday, and Iruka goes whenever he thinks nobody is going to be there that's how they met. They met up some more and they slowly became acquaintances, but that's it.

Kakashi was walking home last night and he met up with Iruka. It was late and he was trying to convince him to go home. Iruka refused and he wasn't going to force him, but he wasn't going to leave him either, so he brought him home. That's why he was at his place.

Nothing happened.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka went over the plan once again. He sure hopes it works. It sounds convincing, but the old man isn't stupid, however it's not exactly uncommon for ninjas to meet. Every now and then an ANBU would make an appearance. But I met Kakashi unmask and everybody knows who he is so no skin off of anybody back right? Unless at this time nobody does, Iruka didn't know nor remember because he and Kakashi was nothing to each other.

Iruka sigh and left the orphanage. 'I hop this works.'

………………………………………………………………………

**When I put this in my document management I saw I only had 8-900 words and I was like no way. So I wrote more. Turns out that the last few paragraphs was more appropriate for this chapter. **

**Originally I was going to put this story on hold, but I got a review and they wanted me to continue and I thought I might as well. I already was half way done, so an hour later. Here it is…**

**So enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iruka and Kakashi almost felt bad. Almost. Well the Hokage bought the story hook, line, and sinker. The Hokage was sorry for not being there to help, but Iruka waved it off. He may be a grandpa to everybody, but this grandpa has an important job to do. Plus Iruka said that he has friends to turn to if he had problems. That was a lie and everybody knew that, but he was just saying it to put the Hokage mind at ease.

Iruka showed he was capable of taking care of himself and he was sorry for not going home and sorry for being a problem to the ANBU. Kakashi waved it off.

The Hokage wrote a note to Iruka for his class and he left. Kakashi on the other hand was told to stay. Maybe the third didn't believe the story after all.

Kakashi P.O.V

When Iruka left Kakashi stood even straighter.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started, but was stop when the Hokage smiled.

"Thank you," Kakashi visible eye widen in surprise. "Frankly I'm surprised you did that. Usually you're so withdrawn and it takes a lot to get you near people. And for you to do that I'm proud of you. I hope that you two become more then acquaintances, you two have something in common. Plus you seem to enjoy each others company. But I hope that you come to trust more people in due time.

……..

Kakashi kicked a rock in a near by pond.

_I hope you come to trust more people in due time._

Kakashi frowned. Trust. Do I trust people? Did I trust people? For once Kakashi was confused. The thought of trust got him. He was always telling Team Seven to trust each other, but it never occurred to him whether he trusted them, his comrades.

Did he trust Iruka?

Maybe.

Did he trust the Fourth?

Maybe.

Did he trust Rin?

Maybe.

Did he trust Obito?

Maybe.

So the question is did he trust Iruka?

"Whenever in doubt ask some somebody?" Kakashi whipped around.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kakashi asked.

"I was, but then I got worried." He shrugged. "I saw you, but you didn't see me. You were confused about something and it distracted me. When I saw you sitting here you look like you were in doubt and you were wondering about something, but that's was all I could tell. Is everything okay?" Kakashi didn't answer which wasn't a surprise. "I hope you know that I think of you as a friend and you can confide in me if something is wrong." Iruka left so Kakashi can be alone. He had no idea how his words affected him.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka teacher was furious, but when Iruka gave the note to Shibai the note from the Hokage he was told to sit down.

"Today you guys will be practicing with weapons, but not with just any weapons. Weapons of your own choice. You guys will be graduating real soon and at different times you guys start mastering weapons like Hayate. So I want to prepare you for different things. Having special weapons are not for everybody some might even have special Kekkei Gekai. Not to draw out a long speech which I guarantee will come later. I decided to give you heads start on life, so when I call your name pick your weapon of choice. You guys have six weeks to learn how to use your weapons by the end of the six weeks. Let's begin.

Iruka look at Hayate and saw that he looked put out, so he went to him.

"Just because your family is sword masters, doesn't mean you can't have another weapon at your side."

Hayate looked startled and he started to sputter.

Iruka laugh, "Think of it this way. You're on a mission with no back up, you're alone and your sword is broken and your weapon pouch was taken away from you. So you have no weapon of you except of the one of you fallen enemy. You know what it is, but the problem is you don't know how to use it. Don't you get it? There's always room for backup even if it's a weapon."

Unknown to the two boys the Hokage and his escort plus the teacher. Smile in wonder at when Iruka get so wise or smart.

So in the end Hayate chose a Twin-Blade Kunai and Iruka chose a sword.

"One more thing, for homework you are to write a short essay about why you chose your weapon."

………………………………………………………………………

Different P.O.V

**Time Skip: Two Days Later**

Shibai-sensei sat in front of the Hokage with the report from his class. He must admit that his students didn't take this lesson seriously. For that it disappointed him a bit but he'll live.

"Here are the essays that my students wrote," Shibai-sensei pull out the stack of papers. "Unfortunately only a few grasp the concept of the assignment."

The third was smoking his pipe when he asked who.

"Hayate and Iruka," Shibai-sensei smiled. "Although I'm a little wary of Iruka behavior now. At first he was my worst student. His behavior seemed to have been getting worst and worst. Then he came to class with a different attitude it startled me. I wondered whether it was some kind of genjutsu turns out to only be him. I like to know the sudden change of hearts."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he finally came to his senses and finally gotten serious. He's a bright kid with a good heart and he seems to understand people real well. Maybe something happen to where he changed. I notice something different in Mizuki as well." The third signed and said. "I have my suspicions of Iruka and a few others, but we might as well rule out as maturity. Besides, there are still mishaps going around." The third had twinkle in his eyes. Shibai-sensei smile.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi P.O.V

**Time Skip: Three Weeks After**

Too much. It's too much. I thought I didn't have to see this again. Seeing it twice wasn't making things any better. Their screams seem to be louder this time. Even though… Even though I tried to make their death less painful. But no matter what I did, no matter how I did it. It didn't work. They howled and begged for their life. It was all a nightmare and the nightmares he had to relive again and again and again.

Iruka P.O.V

**Time Skip: Three Days After**

Iruka wondered when Kakashi would wake up. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. They said after their mission Kakashi went into shock. He knew what the mission was all about. Kakashi told him back then. It wasn't helping on Kakashi mental status. Just when he was healing this happens. He started cursing the time gods for putting Kakashi through this.

Iruka started stretching his sore limbs and he checked his stitches. Somehow Kakashi manage to cut him up so now he was sporting more scars, which wasn't a problem.

He thought back over the day. Rat came and told me that Kakashi was in a shock-induce coma. He flipped and got very creative with his words.

When he saw Kakashi he looked so helpless.

Now Kakashi seems to be at peace. For how long.

........

**Here's the third chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wind blew its harsh wind on the lone figure. The figure dance all alone. He was as he always thought, was alone. He seems to have lost everything and even though he's gaining them back he can lose them again. Tears silently fall as he wonder of his friend's comrades and thinks he'll probably lose them again.

Kakashi P.O.V

He could comfort Iruka. He didn't know how. He never had been the one for kind words. Everything comes out blunt. He wanted to comfort him, but how?

"You know sometimes you don't need words to comfort your friends."

……..

The wind was strong. It was a sign of an upcoming storm. Nobody should be out tonight, except for the guards. Kakashi grabbed Iruka in mid-spin and leapt out of the way of a flying branch.

"It's going to happen again," Iruka mumbled as he tried to twist out of Kakashi grip.

"What's going to happen?" Kakashi look around. He didn't want to get taken by surprise again. He didn't know how many surprises he could take.

"Friends, enemies, comrades, traitors," Iruka started to see them all again. "I tried to forget them especially the ones that was close to me. But to see them now, I can't even keep a straight face. The ones that use to joke with me killed. The ones the use to laugh with me became traitors. The ones we just shared our problems killed, became traitors, or tried to sell you."

Kakashi looked shocked, "Is that why you never got close to anybody?"

Iruka shook his head, "That's one of the reasons, but there other reasons too. His name was Kohiki. We were cool with each other. In fact Kotetsu, Izumo, and I were the best of friends. It happen a year after we became a genin. Kohiki had been acting strange like he would constantly disappear or he was always found at the site when bad things happen. People didn't think anything about it. He was a sweet boy. But he stole a scroll from the Hokage tower and wounded a chunin." Iruka took a breath. "Since I was probably closer to him, the third wanted me to go after him. You know to talk some sense into him. That's exactly what I did. Kohiki almost immediately surrendered and said he'll come back. I didn't believe him. Even though at that time I might have act like a total fool, I was always good at judging people. We were an hour away from the village enough for me to wind down and drop my guard and that's when he made an attempt to kill me. He missed me and we broke out into a full fight. We were both genins so the fight wasn't all out, just clumsy. In our last attempt to finish each other off he cut me. That's where I got this scar," Iruka said touching his scar free face.

"So that's why it's not there. It was a battle scar."

"A battle scar I'm ashamed of."

Kakashi gave Iruka a hard stare and said, "Sure you rather much that scar wasn't made by your best friend, but it's a battle scar and you must take pride in it. You got it because you were fighting an enemy and you won. Don't be ashamed of it be proud. You're going to get a lot more scars by the time we get back in age again. And it's not because we're going to fight the same enemy or have the same battles. We're going to have scars because we're going to prevent them from happening again. Even if that mean we're going to have to die, we'll die knowing that we made an attempt to change the future and to make it better. So cheer up and keep your head up high. We'll both work hard and have fun and try to make a difference for our future. Remember as long as we can remember our past, we'll be in charge of making things right."

……..

Kakashi head felt like it was going to explode. He never got a headache like this.

Iruka was sitting at the table twirling his fingers. He wasn't exactly happy either.

"You choose now to remember that 'he's' your sensei." Kakashi all but screamed. He was calmed or at least trying to be calm, but it wasn't working.

"Remember when I told you that there are some things I tried really hard to forget?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said

"That was one of them," Iruka said non-chalant.

"Well duh who in their right mind wants to remember him?"

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka bit back a snort. Right now the situation isn't exactly funny now that he knows what Orochimaru is doing. He can pretend he doesn't know, but what good would that do? They needed to tell now, but they don't want to send their timeline into this timeline now.

"We have to tell, it doesn't matter if the timeline changes we need to get him out of here. It keep Anko safe and well be one step closer to keeping Sasuke safe. You need to get to Itachi."

If Kakashi eyes gotten bigger, "What?" Kakashi yelled to the high winds.

Iruka started pacing, "Think about it, somewhere deep down there still a little boy crying out for help. He witnessed the, 'The Third Great Shinobi World War.' His parents didn't try, aren't trying to help him heal. We can try to get him on our side." Kakashi was a little skeptic about it. "Itachi was already a good kid. He really cared about his brother and I seen them together. He looks so content." Happy isn't the word they could use lightly when it came to Itachi.

"So, you want to get him to open up. Be more honest about his feelings, when and if, it returns." Kakashi said trying to wrap his mind around the thought.

"There is one thing that we definitely can't stop and that's the Uchiha clan treason. So if we can get Itachi to feel, have some kind of emotion. Then he won't take up being an S-class ninja."

Kakashi thought about it. It actually made since. It was because Itachi rarely even should his emotion or try to express them. That's what caused the mess. If he was to be open about it, maybe he'll actually have the nerves to tell Sasuke what's going to happen to and why. Sasuke is a smart kid. He'll understand. Kakashi still had a skeptic look on his face.

"We'll be one step closer to keeping Sasuke in the village." Kakashi looked at Iruka he nodded.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi took a deep breath. Iruka was having lung crushing moment. So much for Iruka. Kakashi went into one of the dorm when he saw little Itachi. He was so cute, but you can't let his looks fool you. He was a tiny, tiny killer and it would only get worst from there.

"Itachi, I heard you were going to be on break for the next few weeks." The kid tilted his head. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I'm hanging with a friend of mind tomorrow at the park. Do you want to come?"

Itachi just stared. The poor thing didn't know how to react to it.

"My dad…"

"… Can go fuck himself. Just go to Sakura Park and wait under the largest cherry tree. Okay?" Itachi nodded and Kakashi.

Iruka P.O.V

Everybody gave up on trying getting me to be class clown. It was clear that I started to take my lesson seriously now. I made friends with Hayate, Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu. I definitely worked with Anko because she never had a good life from the get go. And my temper and my rowdiness from before just made it worst. That's how come we almost failed the chunin examine. We, I, was to thick headed and it turns out we fail right into Orochimaru hands. Or should I say Orochimaru-sensei.

"Iruka," Iruka snapped to attention. Shibai-sensei was snapping his fingers. "Iruka maybe you should go to the nurse. You're paling up on us." It was then he realizes the whole class stops to see the commotion.

Iruka nodded, and took the note that his teacher gave him.

……..

Iruka couldn't remember when he got a decent night of sleep. If he was with Kakashi he was fine, but other times he just couldn't get to sleep. It's like something was missing from him. What was it? Maybe it's different because nobody is the same. Or maybe… Naw it couldn't be. He and Kakashi? Never will. But he was always able to sleep better with him. It doesn't mean anything. It… It's… He didn't know.

* * *

**Okay so maybe this will turn into a Kakashi Iruka kind of story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was smoke forming in the idle of the field.

Kakashi P.O.V

Wow who would've thought that Iruka was able to hold his own like that? Itachi and Iruka went head to head, toe to toe. The two of them were literally unstoppable. It was amazing.

Iruka was the master of the basics. Well it wasn't surprising since he was a teacher. Even at this age he was teaching Itachi a thing or two. Itachi and Iruka seemed to have gotten better within these eight hours they been here. The three of them met up around six to watch the sun rise and meditate. Then they lounged around a bit, then somehow they all started sparring and next thing you know Itachi and Iruka had their butts handed to them because they lack basic.

"No Itachi spread your legs a little wider then hit." Itachi did a move Hitam, defense attack, move. It's like when you opponent get close to you but you can't move away fast enough. The best thing to do is dodge right? Wrong. That's how you sustain even worst injuries. The best thing to do is attack right? Wrong again. You do both. Although it sounds simple, it's probably one of the most difficult moves. Even the Hokage might have difficulty. The move requires perfect timing, perfect execution.

"Try that again this time duck lower," Itachi nodded.

Itachi performs Hitam almost all the time in his missions. However he never does it right because of his timing, and the defense, which make his attack a lot less affective. Meaning he strained his body giving himself lacerations and sprains.

"Don't forget to aim otherwise you did it all for nothing," The started over again. Itachi was gradually getting the hang of it. It was great that Itachi decided to come. He came a little bit late, but he came anyways. He seemed to be enjoying spending time with us and he was constantly clinging to Iruka. And yet Iruka didn't seem to mind at all.

……..

Itachi was conk out on Iruka lap. The two of them worked up quite a sweat. Itachi looked so calm when he is asleep.

"You two really surprised me. More so, you surprised me."

Iruka smiled, "Why is that?"

Kakashi smiled, "I didn't know you could fight so well."

Iruka smirked, "Working with kid's everyday does have its advantage." He chuckled.

Kakashi shrug, "Yeah that's part of it I guess, but that's not even close. How strong are you?"

Iruka had a glint in his eyes, "If I wanted I could easily out match the third." Kakashi eyes widen. "Take it how you want."

It was quite for the rest of the day. The two of them didn't speak. Just wondered how everything is going to be different.

Iruka P.O.V

"Naruto is going to be staying with me," Iruka said off handedly. Kakashi looked. "I saw the way they're treating him. I got tired of it. No matter what I did for him. Somebody found out and forbid me to go, but I didn't listen. They tried to take him away making u excuses about him hypnotizing me into taking care of me." Kakashi looked ready to kill, but he kept it under control Itachi was still here and they didn't want to disturb him. "I tried continuing to take care of him, but they're threatening to put me a different foster home if I didn't stop. They kicked us out."

Kakashi stopped, "Where are you staying at?"

"With an elderly lady name Kuren. She saw us roaming the street one night and offered us to stay at here place. She's sick and she said she didn't have any relatives so she lives alone. She had the money and room all I had to do was come. She knew about Naruto being the Kyubbi and she didn't care. Naruto was just a normal kid and it was his fault he wasn't a demon."

Kakashi couldn't help, but snarl, "Oh, what makes her think that."

"She was one of the fortunate front liners."

"Oh," Iruka could tell Kakashi felt bad. She witnessed the death of the Fourth.

……..

The walk towards the village was nice. After all this extreme heat it's finally beginning to act like fall.

"I'll take Itachi home," Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I got this."

........

The Uchiha estate was needless to say huge. I didn't think I was able to find the entrance so ended up entering on the side of the house and almost got fried.

"Whoa I was just trying to find the entrance to this estate. Please don't fry your son." Uchiha Fugaku eyes widen.

"What are you doing with my son?"

"Well, I was going home when I saw your son lying on the ground. Against my better judgment I helped him and he got had quite a few cuts and bruises and lacerations. I did the best I could to heal them so you check him over."

Fugaku looked over at Iruka. He stared at him and to his surprised he met his gaze head on. It was pretty bold of the boy, but decidedly he like him.

"You look like you're hurt yourself, training accident?"

Iruka blinked and said, "I guess my friend and I got a little carried away. Heh, heh."

Fugaku sighed and said, "Come on in I get my wife to treat you for taking care of your son. Please don't refuse my wife wouldn't like it." Iruka nodded in consent.

……..

While Mikoto-san made tea and cookies, Iruka was cuddling Sasuke. Iruka had his guard up because Fugaku was staring intently at him.

"I can assume that you're an Academy student." Fugaku said. Iruka nodded. "You'll be graduating soon, right?"

Iruka nodded. It was so awkward talking to Fugaku because they never really meet. Fugaku didn't really care much about Sasuke. It was always about Itachi.

"How far do you want to go?" Fugaku ask.

"As far as time let me," Iruka said releasing his fingers from Sasuke tiny grip. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "I could easily say I'm going to be a jounin, but I don't know what tomorrow might bring. One day I may not wake up and another day I might not be able to use my powers anymore. I find it unsettling to up and say I want to do this because I don't."

Fugaku thought it was deep for what the child said. Made him even more curious about the young boy. He seems older then he looks.

Iruka sipped his tea. "You know I _sort of_ like you, so I'll tell you the truth. Itachi was with me all day." Fugaku choked on his tea. His apathy child was actually around another human being willingly. "No need to be so surprise Uchiha-san. He does have partners in life. He's always going to have somebody with him even if he doesn't want them. That's just how it is, think of that person as his guardian. Thank you for the tea I must go."

* * *

Itachi and Kakashi were both sent out on a mission. Iruka finished warming up a bottle for Naruto who cutely gurgling on the floor. I smile as he reached for me.

"Ah Naruto I see that you still have that bottomless pit I enjoy so much. I can't wait until you get older I'm going to teach you how make real food." Iruka chuckled at Naruto bright gaze. "It's time for you to sleep little one." Iruka put baby Naru in his crib sung him a lullaby. Iruka leapt out of the window and headed to Kakashi apartment.

Kakashi P.O.V

The mission was a success for the first time nobody was seriously injured or killed. Everybody was excited even Itachi. We stopped for few minute breaks. I parted my mask because it was still humid out.

Itachi tugged at me everybody looked. It was unusual. "What is it?" Kakashi asked bending down to his level.

"When will I be able to see Rue-san?" Kakashi almost squealed he was too cute.

"Yes."

**

* * *

**

**There you have it people.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something was different about this morning. I felt calm at piece. When I woke up I saw three beautiful people. Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi, were all by my side. I want to protect them. I want to be able to protect their all smiles if not for my sake, for others.

* * *

Iruka P.O.V

Itachi was telling me about his fight in his mission how he perfectly performed the Hitam maneuver. He was excited. He might've had an air of indifference, but it was easy to tell he was happy.

Naruto was gurgling and making a mess. Kakashi was still asleep. Iruka was making breakfast for Itachi and Kakashi. Itachi was eating a western breakfast consist of eggs, pancakes, sausage, and orange juice.

"I have no mission today so what are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I have to go to school today and I was hoping that Kakashi can take care of Naruto while I'm gone, but he hasn't wakened up yet. You have training with your dad, so I guess I have to wait."

Itachi said, "Taken care of a baby won't be too hard. So I'll watch him, while you go to school."

"Really," I beamed. Itachi look like he was fighting a blush.

"Yeah," Itachi turned his head. He was blushing. Iruka thought it was cute.

He petted Itachi on the head. "I'll be going now."

When Iruka left Kakashi came out. "Iruka is a strange person don't you think?" Kakashi chuckled. "He's somebody you can run to when you have a problem. He's nice, understanding, and surprisingly powerful which shouldn't be surprising." He always had some kind of inner strength that nobody knew about. I just wonder how he's going to use it this time.

……..

It was the last six weeks and now it was time to show what we learn:

"_**For one as young as you, you surpassed me." Hayate father was on his knees, with his shattered sword. His mother was equally shocked. Hayate didn't know what to say. "I never saw anybody with such skills. You're just like your father. Tell me did he train you?"**_

_**Iruka eyes dulled, "In all honest truth, my parents didn't want me to become a ninja. They wanted me to live a normal life. After baring me, they realize that they didn't want to loose me. So I've been a civilian up until the Kyubbi attack. I watch my dad practice with his sword." Iruka chuckled. "I studied all of his movements and slowly made them mines. I move the way he did, I struck the way he did, but it was never right. My movements were so graceful I can't be touch, you can only watch me."**_

So here I am you can only watch me. Watch me dance with my sword. You can't move until I tell you. You're all under my control.

"Shine Star," My sword came to me. It glows its hot blue and yellow light. Everybody trapped. Everybody under my control. I finally realize something, that this world isn't my world. This world is nothing, but an illusion and I'm sure Kakashi figure it out.

Kakashi chuckled, "And here I thought I was the only one. The only one who notice."

"Heh, how could I not notice?" Iruka smirked. "This and everything was too easy. Me having tea with Fugaku, my teacher always punished me whenever I'm late. Not a single civilian came to try to kill Naruto. Everything was fake from the get go. I didn't believe it for a movement I step foot in this world. Kakashi?"

"Yeah, you're a fake too." Kakashi cackled and started to deform as well as everybody else. They gather in one big glob and turned into a demon from hell.

"_Congratulation Iruka_," the voice wasn't human. The voice was so pitched. It took everything for him not to flinch.

"Yeah, congratulate me, so what's my prize, Juri," Iruka eyes flashed from depthless brown to vibrant blue.

"You're death," The demon screeched.

"Drown Star," The sword turn completely blue. The deepest color that rival an ocean. Water flowed and surrounded the demon. It cut through the water, but that was a mistake. Running through current tires you out. If you keep struggling you'll eventually stop and drown never to be seen again. Boring right? I wanted question and I wanted them now.

The water stop and the temperature dropped low. The demon screamed and howled.

"You seem to know me enough, so you know I'm merciful right?' I said. "So tell me who are you."

The demon breathes turned ragged. "I am a demon known as dream and misfortune. Misfortunate dream. I am the one you summon. I am the one from your heart."

"My heart," I asked_. "It's something everyone has. Everybody has an inner demon. Demons are what keep us from being too good and angels are what keep us from being too bad. We all have an inner demon. Your inner demon is trying not to be selfish. It built up so much that you started dancing you unleashed a spell your father taught you. Don't you remember?"_

Iruka gasp:

_**Iruka at the age of 10. **_

"_**Hey dad what are you doing?" Iruka was sitting in the tree watching his dad do some strange moves.**_

_**Dad only said one word, "Dancing." **_

"_**What kind of dance is it?" Dad looked at me surprised that I understood.**_

"_**It's a dance that reveals the truth in your heart. I'm doing it slow because the dance is actually a spell. You can't always do it. It's when your heart at it's most vulnerable.**_

"_You remember now? You spent your life trying to grow up. You never let yourself cry. You think that others had it harder. You suffered the same way, but you kept it to yourself. It's okay to be selfish but remember this no matter how hard you wish for it. It'll never happen. No go your friend been calling you for quite sometime now."_

"Thank you."

* * *

Iruka woke up with a splitting headache. He groans and sat up.  
"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," Iruka eyes widen in surprised. Yeah it's true you can't tell your up from your down with a headache like this.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Iruka asked after realizing they were in the hospital.

"Same reason that you are," he said non-chalant. "We were both found unconscious in the field you were practicing at. I like to know what happen to us. I swear we were in the past."

"We'll we were except we didn't actually go back in time. I cast a spell where we went into our hearts. We had to confront our demon. My demon was not being selfish. I guess I wrapped my mind that other people had it harder then I had. I tried to grow up to fast. Keeping things to myself, what about you?"

Kakashi sigh, he tried to think of away to put what happened to him. "Well it's more like I wouldn't express myself. That I –I was trying to keep all my emotions to myself."  
"In other words you hide your emotions." Iruka completed for him.

"So to sum it up, we didn't share our burdens and no matter what happen then it's wasn't our fault we did the best we could, so we can only protect what we have now, meaning?" Kakashi was at lost he never experience something like this.

"Meaning we have to get as close as we can to our people. We may be able to help those we never gave thought to; we may be able to stop things from happing." Iruka look at the ceiling. "To be honest I don't know what to do, but I do know one thing. You need to stop Sasuke. I don't understand why everybody thinks that revenge is the best thing, but it isn't. I'm sure you learn that the hard way."

Kakashi learned alright and it didn't bring his people back. "It time that we step it up a notch don't you think." Kakashi eyes glows a silver color. Iruka eyes glows and bluish yellow and disappeared.

When the nurses came back the two of them were long gone. Where did they go, they'll never find out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Attention: Attention:**_

**The end.  
I'm sure you guys are wondering why it ended like this. Well I thought about and well it would've been boring if every time I did a travel fic it ended up with the future change. You know the whole stopping people from killing, betraying, and all that other stuff. So I decide to make a dream of it. **

**Now I've been thinking about my other stories, and you guys think I should do a sequel to my stories and I will. **

**Today I will put up a poll on which story I should make a sequel to. So you must absolutely vote.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
